Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Shaak Ti/Archiv2
{| cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" style="width:100%; margin-right:5px; border:1px solid #000000; background-color:#FFF8DC;" | style="vertical-align:middle;padding: 10px;" | Herzlich Willkommen im Hohen Rat der Jedi. Falls ihr Fragen, Sorgen oder Vorschläge habt, könnt ihr mir hier eine Nachricht hinterlassen. center Videos(2) Woher hast du die videos mit Shaak Ti und Darth Maul? Stupidedia Wozu... ihr habt hier mehr mit der Stupi gemeinsam als euch bewusst ist ^^... btw... ich schreib lieber >hier< mehr Niveau, mehr Satire und bessere Artikel :-) Periphalos 16:01, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ja aber hör besser auf, hier solche Artikel zu schreiben, um deinen Willen. Sonst wirst du noch gesperrt. Es sied jetzt schon nicht mehr gut für dich aus. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 16:07, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Nun Meister Jedi... es mag Euch nicht bewusst sein, aber für mich als Angehöriger des glorreichen Kaiserreiches unseres mächtige Imperator Palpatine wird es immer eine Möglichkeit geben die fälschliche Propaganda der Rebellen zu widerrufen...*hust* Periphalos 16:09, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Ich habe leider keine Ahnung was du mir damit sagen willst -.- Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 16:12, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::: Nun, Grundsätzlich möchte ich mich natürlich für deinen Rat bedanken, aber naja... kurz gesagt: Schauen wir einfach was die Zukunft bringt für mich in der Jedipedia. Periphalos 16:14, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::Mir scheint es so, dass du ein siehst. Wenn du versprichst nur noch auf uncyclopedia oder Stupidedia so etwas zu schreiben, versuche ich dir zu helfen Ok? Und natürlich wenn es dir Leid tut. (-; Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 16:21, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::::Vielleicht sollte ich meine Aktivität hier wirklich etwas überdenken... naja... aber meine Artikel in der Uncyclopedia sind doch etwas umfangreicher. Beispiel Periphalos 16:24, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::::Gut dann glaub ich dir. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 16:28, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) Begrüßung Hallo Shaak Ti, ich habe gerade in den letzten Änderungen gesehen, dass du bei der Begrüßung von einem neuen Benutzer noch den alten Vorlagen-Code verwendet hast. Du brauchst jedoch nur einzufügen und alles erledigt sich von selbst. Gruß – 'Andro' Disku 20:57, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ok dann benutze ich ab jetzt als Begrüßung. Danke für die Info. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:06, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) Videos Wie hast du die 4 Videos auf deine Benutzerseite reingestellt? Boss 08:28, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Hallo Boss, ich weiß leider nur wie man YouTube Videos auf seine Benutzerseite bekommt. Verwende einfach diese Vorlage . Wenn du auf YouTube ein Video gefunden hast, zB. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icaqM3HQQxA&feature=related musst du das was zwischen den Gleichzeichen ist zwischen eintragen. Das sieht dann so aus icaqM3HQQxA&feature. Falls du weitere Fragen hast, zögere nicht sie zu fragen. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 14:40, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Und '''wo' muss ich das eingeben? Boss 16:18, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Zwischen das und das . Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:36, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Damit meinte ich eigentlich, ob man das auf die Benutzerseite schreiben soll oder auf YouTube? Gruß Boss 17:03, 16. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::Auf deiner Benutzerseite ;-) 17:18, 16. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::::Da ist aber nichts. Gruß Boss 17:39, 16. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::::Wenn du mir den Link gibst kann ich dir helfen. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 17:47, 16. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Auf YouTube in der Suchleiste eingeben: Star Wars The Clone Wars Episode II (montage). Gruß Boss 15:31, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::::::Ich hab es für dich verbessert. Bild:;-).gif Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 15:34, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) Fragen Das passt zwar jetzt nicht zu deiner Diskussion, aber wie man mit den Mitgliedern in Verbindung tritt, dass habe ich noch nicht so ganz verstanden. Wie kann ich mit dir schreiben? GLG Captain Chara (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von AndyC (Diskussion • Beiträge) 17. Mär. 2009, 01:48) :So ist das schon richtig du darfst auf Benutzerdiskussionsseiten fragen stellen. Die Diskussionsseiten von Artikeln sollen allerdings nur da zu da sein um Vorschläge zu machen um den Artikel zu verbessern. Und wenn du vier dieser Zeichen machst ~~~~ hast du die Unterschrift samt des Datums und der Uhrzeit. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:39, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Und wie finde ich jetzt das Bild wieder, das ich hochgeladen habe? *g* Ganz lieb Guck :D AndyC 00:48, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Hier ist es. Und links unter dem Jedipediawappen sind mehrere Punkte unter den Spezial:Letzte Änderungen könntest du das Bild auch wieder finden. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:51, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Und ist das Bild von dir? Weil dann musst du unter der Lizenz eintragen. (das geht indem du das Bild anklickst und bearbeitest.) Auf eine gute zusammen Arbeit ;-) Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:59, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::Also eintragen, damit man da nicht Ärger bekommt! Ich habe jetzt auch mal das Bild eines ISD TIE-Hangars eingetragen, aber es ist wirklich riesig und ich hoffe, dass ich jetzt nicht dafür Schimpfe bekomme, aber viel kleiner kann man es leider echt nicht machen, wenn es übersichtlich sein soll. Danke noch einmal, für deine viele Geduld und Hilfe. AndyC 01:07, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::::Ach kein Problem... ich helfe gerne... also wenn du noch wissen willst ich bin immer für Fragen offen. Das Bild ist echt Cool! Es könnte sein das ein Admin das Bild löscht, da es sehr groß ist. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 01:17, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::::Groß und gar nicht offiziell. 01:58, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Was meinst du damit, nicht offiziell? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 14:18, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) Linkänderungen Schön dass du dich umbenennen willst, aber bitte stop mal die Link-Änderungen gerade, da ist ein enormer Fehler unterlaufen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:59, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Und Was? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 16:01, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Da ist ein Denkfehler passiert. Und zwar ist es so, dass zuerst die alten Links zu Benutzer:Shaak Ti in Benutzer:Vandale198 hätten geändert werden müssen, und erst dann Benutzer:Meister Ti zu Benutzer:Shaak Ti, da nämlich so teilweise Links des alten Shaak Tis auf deine Benutzerseite führen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:04, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Und was jetzt? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 16:07, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Also, wir machen es folgendermaßen: Du änderst die Links des alten Shaak Tis zu Vandale198 (denn das kann kein Bot machen), und der Droide kümmert sich um die Links auf Benutzer:Meister Ti. Danach erfolgt die Umbenennung. Ist jetzt nicht weiter schlimm, aber beim nächsten Mal wenn sowas ist einfach mal T3-M4 fragen, der macht das locker in einer halben Stunde und man spart sich eine Menge Arbeit. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:12, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::Bis auf ungefähr einen Link auf einer geperrten Seite dürften jetzt alle Vandalenlinks korrigert sein. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:01, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::::Das war sehr nett von dir... und du bist sehr hilfsbereit... Also danke. Welche Seite ist denn gesperrt? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 18:10, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::::Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi/Archiv8 Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:15, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) Du solltest aber jetzt noch deine Signatur ändern, damit die neuen Links stimmen... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 23:01, 24. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Das habe ich bereist nur hatte ich meine LA-Vorlage noch nicht geändert. Habe ich jetzt aber gemacht. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:06, 24. Mär. 2009 (CET) Hi Shaak Ti Als ich auf deiner Seite war war ich schwer beeindruckt. Sie ist wirklich toll danach musste ich dir unbedingt ein Kompliment machen. Ich hoffe du schreibst bald zurück. Schöne Osterferien möge die Macht mit dir sein. Yoda Alpha 16:34, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Oh danke! Das ist sehr nett von dir. Allerdings hat mir Yoda41 sehr viel geholfen. Falls du Hilfe brauchst, kannst du dich gerne bei mir melden. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 18:51, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) Eine Frage Hi Shaak Ti auf deiner Benutzerseite ist das Bild von Shaak Ti und da drunter steht eine Beschreibung es wäre sehr nett wenn du mir sagen würdest wie das geht. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. Sorry ich habe meine Nachricht nicht unterzeichnet. Wird nicht mehr vorkommen. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. Yoda Alpha 10:09, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) :Du meinst sicher die Infobox. Dazu musst du den Code, der auf dieser Seite gezeigt wird, auf deine Seite einfügen und die Felder entsprechend ausfüllen. Eine Anleitung gibts auch auf der Seite, also alles durchlesen. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 11:30, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) brauche Hilfe! Du hast mir auf Little Anis Diskussionseite was mit geschrieben (Erklärung), muss man den Text zwischen die beiden "nowiki" schreiben? und wie bekommt man es hin das man wenn man irgendetwas verlinkt, das dann eine Bestimmte Stelle des Artikels angezeigt wird (Schlechte Formulierung, ich weiß). P.S.: Guck bei Anis Seite unter "ein paar Fragen" (das obere "Ein paar Fragen"; Inhaltsverzeichnis Nr. 50)! P.P.S.: Ich kann mein Artikel nicht mehr signieren! Beitrag stammt von Joni! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von CC-1997 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 31. Mär. 2009, 11:11) :Das lag daran das du irgendwie das falsch geschrieben hast. Aber nicht schlimm. (-; Meine Doppelpunkte haben auch nicht funktioniert. Und jetzt zu deinen beiden Fragen. Ja du musst das zwischen die beiden schreiben. (Ist übrigens direkt neben der Signatur dritte Wappen von rechts das durchgestrichene W. Beispiel: Anakin. Und die zweite Frage: bei Wikipedia haben die das so gemacht Shaak Ti Also erst den Artikel vor dem # und nach dem # die Überschrift des Abschnitts. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir weiter helfen ansonsten zögere nicht mich zu fragen. (-; May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:16, 30. Mär. 2009 (CEST) ::Test Benutzer Diskussion:Shaak Ti#brauche Hilfe! ja hier geht das auch so. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:24, 30. Mär. 2009 (CEST) :::Danke! Gruß Joni 11:11, 31. Mär. 2009 (CEST) ::::Bitte. Aber denke bitte daran, immer einen Doppelpunkt mehr als der vorherige Benutzer zu schreiben. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 16:31, 3. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Babel Hi Shaak Ti ich wollte fragen wie man die Babel erweitert? Schreib mir bitte bald zurück. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. Yoda Alpha 18:20, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo :es gibt verschiedene Babeln. Ich benutze eine die so aussieht: 75px '''Dieser Benutzer ist ein Jedi-Ritter!' Und der Code geht so: 75px TEXT! :Die drei xxx sind dabei der Bildname und TEXT ist eine Erklärung dazu. Bei meiner Babel sieht das also so aus: 75px Dieser Benutzer ist ein Jedi-Ritter! :PS: An deiner stelle würde ich nicht immer Möge die Macht mit dir sein. schreiben wollen. Aber in den Einstellungen kannst du unter der "Unterschrift:" das eingeben: Möge die Macht mit dir sein. Yoda Alpha und dann steht das immer da. :PPS: Falls du das nicht verstanden hast kannst du mich gerne erneut um Hilfe Bitten. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 02:03, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Hi Shaak Ti ich bin beim Babel nicht wirklich duchgestiegen aber für die andern Tipps bin ich dir sehr dankbar. Yoda Alpha~Möge die Macht mit dir sein 09:28, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Meiner Meinung nach, geht es mit der Vorlage:Individuell einfacher... 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 10:29, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ja das ist wahrscheinlich einfacher. Aber wenn du das auch nicht verstehst kannst du gerne erneut fragen. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 12:09, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Unterschrift Ich habe eine Frage an A-11, Ben und noch ein Paar Benutzer ihr signieren so: und so: und jetzt wollte ich mal fragen wie das geht. Weil wenn ich so: unterschreibe, ist meine Userseite hier auf meiner Disku. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 02:28, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Bei einer solchen Einbindung wird auch die gesamte Seite als Vorlage genommen. Man kann kontrollieren, welche Inhalte einer Seite nachher wirklich eingebunden werden, indem man mittels der -tags ausklammert, was nicht in die Vorlage soll. Alles, was dazwischen liegt, wird nicht in der Vorlage angezeigt. (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Pandora (Diskussion • Beiträge) 09:29, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST)) The Force Unleashed Hallo ich habe eine Frage: Vor 2 Wochen habe ich versehentlich mein TFU Spielstand gelöscht und ich habe jetzt beinahe den alten Spielstand zurück erlangt. Das einzige was mir noch fehlt, ist das Lichtschwert von Windu. Könnte einer der das Spiel für die Wii hat und weiß in welchen Level ich es finden kann, mir es sagen. Ich danke schon mal in voraus. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:14, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ich hab das Spiel für die Wii. Doch was meinst du mit Lichtschwert von Mace Windu? Boss 15:20, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich glaub sie meinte die Farbe (Lila)! Gruß Joni 19:26, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) thumb|right|Mace Windus zweites Lichtschwert. :::Nein ich meine den Lichtschwertgriff. (Er sieht so aus) ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:57, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Upps! Tut mir leid. Gruß Joni 08:09, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Was tut dir Leid? Jeder kann sich mal vertuen. Also ich nicht so schlimm. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 10:55, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Edits Die Edits hier beziehen die sich auf die Artikel, Jedipediaseiten, Benutzerseiten, Diskussionseiten, Benutzer Disskusion, Bilder etc. Gruß Joni 07:39, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Joni ich weiß jetzt nicht genau welchen Abschnitt du meinst. Meinst du den: Jedipedia-Statistiken oder den: Die ganze Bearbeiterliste. Weil Edits heißen Bearbeitungen. Und du bekommst jedes mal eine Bearbeitung, wenn du auf '''Seite speichern' drückst. In dem weißen Kasten oben auf der Seite (Jedipedia-Statistiken) ist eine Statistik. Da kannst du dir die Daten über mich und über die Jedipedia ansehen. Beim dritten von unten seht Bisher erstellte Seiten. Das betrifft alle Seiten die ich bisher erstellt habe. Also das was du oben alles aufgezählt hast. Ich hoffe, dass ich dir weiterhelfen konnte. (-: May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 12:01, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Danke! Oh danke damit hätte ich jetzt gar nicht gerechnet danke. Bild:--).gif ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 12:01, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Tja, was soll ich sagen... Danke! (Für deine Benutzer-Auflistungen...) Darüber freu ich mich echt riesig. Nionly 17:03, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Du bist ganz schön gerissen weisst du das? Nionly 17:15, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Tut mir Leid, aber das musste einfach sein... Nachdem Pndora Hate und mich reinlegen konnte. Aber dich habe ich ja wirklich aufgestellt. Und ich hoffe du meinst das mit dem "gerissen" im positiven Sinne.^^ Aber ich höre damit nun auf. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:37, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Edit bei "Nerf" Wieso wurde die Ergänzung unter dem Punkt "Verwendung" bei den Nerfs Rückgängig gemacht? Ich habe die Erlaubnis erhalten (siehe Diskussion der Seite "Nerf"). (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.142.195.105 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 17. Apr. 2009, 20:43) :Hallo ich habe nichts aus dem Abschnitt "Verwendung" gelöscht. Ich habe nur die Quellen entfernt, da dein Beitrag von einem anderen Benutzer rückgängig gemacht wurde. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 20:48, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Achso... Das sehe ich auch gerade... Könntest du dich bitte um die Wiederherstellung kümmern? Du hast da bestimmt mehr Autorität ;) (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.142.195.105 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 17. Apr. 2009, 20:50) :::Ich kann es versuchen. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 20:53, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Das hat sich erledigt. Dankeschön :) (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 17. Apr. 2009, 21:11:05 (Diskussion) 84.142.195.105) :::::Ja bitte. Du kannst dich doch hier anmelden wenn du willst. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:24, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Lego Modelle Hast du für die Modelle eine Vorlage oder machst du das ohne Hilfe und woher hast du die ganzen Steine? Boss 21:22, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Hi Boss meinst du die vier: Bild:Invisible Hand Lego.jpg Bild:Munificent-Klasse Lego.jpg Bild:Recusant-Klasse Lego.jpg Bild:Das ARC Kanonenboot aus LEGO.jpg Die habe ich ohne Hilfe gemacht nur durch diese drei Bilder: Bild:Invisiblehand.jpg Bild:Bankenverband-Fregatte.jpg Bild:Handelsgilde zerstörer.jpg Die Malevolence habe ich aus dem Gedächtnis bebaut. Und als ich die Recusant-Klasse bauen wollte hatte ich fasst keine brauchbaren grauen Legos mehr, nur noch die drei Grundfarben, schwarz und weiß. Von den grauen hatte ich nur noch Kleinteile, doch ich habe einfach mal drauf los gebaut. Und die ganzen Legos habe ich von meinem Taschengeld und zum Geburtstag bekommen. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:50, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Umbennen Wie kannst/kann man/du deine Diskussionsseite umbenennen (Bsp.: Jedi-Rat)? Hoffnungsvoller Gruß von Joni 14:07, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Vorlage:Titel 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 14:12, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Womit? Womit habe ich die ehre in deiner Freundesliste zu stehen ^^ natührlich freue ich mich das zu sehen aber den grund zu erfahren wäre nicht schlecht :) übrigens is deine benutzerseite ziehmlich cool. Grüße Frece 19:55, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Team Hi Shaak Ti erst eimal danke das du mich in deine Freundeliste geschrieben hast, aber ich wollte fragen, ob ich dich in unser Team schreiben kann. Ich würde mich sehr freuen. Yoda Alpha 09:31, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Yoda, das ist die allerletzte Verwarnung. Noch ein son Beitrag und du landest hier. Wenn du so viel Aufwand in deine Artikel wie in deine Diskussionsbeiträge stecken würdest, hättest du schon einige gute geschrieben. Aber nein, du suchst lieber Mitglieder für dein "Team" und kümmerst dich überhaupt nicht um Artikel. Ich glaub du verstehst den Sinn der Jedipedia überhaupt nicht. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 10:06, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Film Reihenfolge #Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung #Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger #Clone Wars Episode 1-21 #The Clone Wars (Film) #The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) #Clone Wars Episode 22-25 #Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith #Freunde im All #Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung #The Star Wars Holiday Special #Star Wars: Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück #Ewoks – Die Karawane der Tapferen #Ewoks – Kampf um Endor #Die Ewoks #Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Von den Filmen und Serien müsste das die richtige Reihenfolge sein oder? ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:11, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ich würd mals sagen das laüft so ab (Klonkriege): ::2.Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (22 VSY) ::3.Clone Wars Episode 1-21 (22 VSY) ::4.The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) Episode 1-16 (22 VSY) ::5.The Clone Wars (Film) (22 VSY) ::6.The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) Episode 17-22 (22 VSY) ::7.Clone Wars Episode 22-25 ::8.Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (19 VSY) :So schätz ich das mal; Gruß Joni 06:40, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ja stimmt währe ja auch seltsam wenn sie zwei mal auf Christophsis gewesen wären. also so im großen ganzen: #Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung #Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger #Clone Wars Episode 1-21 #The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) Episode 16 #The Clone Wars (Film) #The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) Episode 1-15 & 17-22 #Clone Wars Episode 22-25 #Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith #Die Realserie #Freunde im All #Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung #The Star Wars Holiday Special #Star Wars: Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück #Ewoks – Die Karawane der Tapferen #Ewoks – Kampf um Endor #Die Ewoks #Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter ::So müsste das im großen und ganzen sein falls die Realserie nicht nach Freunde im All spielt. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 11:38, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Hört mal, TCW 1-16 spielt natürlich nicht von dem Film, nur die 16-Folge, da Anakin und Ashoka sich im Film zu ersten Mal treffen. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 16:44, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Ah daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 11:59, 3. Mai 2009 (CEST) Babel 2 Wie macht man sich eine Babel? Von dem neunen -.- Darth Mörder (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Mörder (Diskussion • Beiträge) 27. Apr. 2009, 19:47) :Hi am besten nimmst du diese Vorlage: Vorlage:Individuell Einfach mal durch lesen und wenn du sie nicht verstehst frag mich einfach noch mal. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:04, 27. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::@Darth Mörder, schreib doch hinter deine Frage (evtl auch Antwort o. ä.) die vier Tilden (~~~~)! Gruß Joni 06:19, 28. Apr. 2009 (CEST) D vergessen Hi Shaak Ti , Du hast bei einem deiner Babel das D vergessen... da steht: es Jedi-Rats heißt aber: des Jedi-Rats ;) Mgf --DarthVader 13:15, 3. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Tut mir leid aber wo habe ich das d vergessen? ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 13:34, 3. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Moment ich guck noch mal. --Te Ani'la Mand'alor 15:57, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Hier: Dieser Benutzer ist ein Jedi '''d'es Alten Ordens.--Te Ani'la Mand'alor 15:59, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Ah danke für die Information. Hab es gerade korrigiert. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:41, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) Danke schön Tag, ich wollte mich nur mal dafür bedanken das du die Sache bei dem artikel Schlacht von Balmorra berichtigt hast, war echt nett MfG --Meister Tekk 17:14, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ja bitte. Ich habe allerdings nur die Namen ins deutsche übersetzt bzw. die Abkürzungen ganz ausgeschrieben. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 17:21, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Trotzdem danke, wenn du dich da weiter mit beschäftigen würdest wäre mir das sehr lieb, also wenn dann irrgendwelche Infos fehlen!! ;)--Meister Tekk 17:30, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Tut mir Leid aber ich besitze die Quelle nicht... allerdings guck ich hin und wieder mal in den Artikel um die Links zu korrigieren. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:39, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) Frage Schönen Guten Tag Shaak Ti, ich wollte nur kurz anfragen, warum du meine, meiner Meinung nach sinnvolle Änderung rückgängig gemacht hast. Als ich auf Tun geklickt habe, kam ich auf eine Person und nicht auf einen Planeten. Herzliche Grüße, Darth Hate 10:42, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ich habe so verlinkt: Tun. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 10:44, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 10:45, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Bitte. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 11:27, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) Ich bin wieder da Ich bin wieder im Club!!!!! juhu Corran' 16:19, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ja toll sagte ich doch Ehrlichkeit zählt. Falls du fragen hast kannst du mich ja hier anschreiben. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:13, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) SW-Musik Hallo kann mir jemand sagen wie diese beiden Musikstücke heißen? Das währe sehr nett. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phqzx7dVWwY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QhrrynMFiM ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 12:27, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Beide Videos enthalten das Musikstück ''The Emperor's Throne Room aus Episode VI. Viele Grüße, 15:10, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ah danke für die Info ich habe schon lange danach gesucht... May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:59, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) Freund Hey, könnten wir vllt. wirklich Freunde sein? Also nicht nur dieser Username-Dings sondenr richtig? Finde Shaak Ti auch ganz in Ordnung! Without Aayla, without me! 16:23, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Hi Coley wir können gerne Freunde werden allerdings kennen wir uns doch noch gar nicht. Aber vllt. wenn wir uns besser kennenlernen und wir uns öfter mal miteinander verständigen, können wir gerne eine Freundschaft anfangen. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 12:59, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Cool... danke! Without Aayla, without me! 17:55, 20. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Können wir auch freunde sein Shaak ti ;) Dein Corran' 11:16, 31. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Klar wir kennen uns ja schon. Wollte ich eh noch machen. Mache ich bei der nächsten Bearbeitung meiner Seite, da sonnst der Verlauf so voll ist. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 11:21, 31. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Du hast mich doch schon in deiner Freundesliste!!Corran' 11:34, 31. Mai 2009 (CEST) Videos und Lego Meinst du nicht, dass deine Seite zu viele Videos hat? Und warum hast du einmal deine Lego Sammlung auf deiner Benutzerseite in einer Box und einmal als Artikel? кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego) 22:45, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Naja ich weiß jetzt nicht ob du das nicht gesehen hast... Naja und die Videos habe ich auch in einer Box. Wenn dir das zu viele sind musst du sie ja nicht ausklappen. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:50, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Aber denkst du wirklich, dass du die alle brauchst? Na ja, deine Entscheidung. кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego) 23:01, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich habe ehrlich gesagt gar keine Ahnung was du von mir eigentlich willst. Ich habe die Seiten gelöscht um die JP zu entlasten und was macht das für einen unterschied ob man jetzt auf eine neu Seite weitergeleitet wird oder nur eine Box öffnet. Deswegen weiß ich nicht was diese Diskussion eigentlich soll. -.- ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:01, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Dankeschön! Ich weiß nicht, ob dus weißt, aber du hast in deiner Freundesliste glaube ich 2 mal Vorlage:USERNAME. кїт гıѕто ²ى (Kommunikation|Lego) 01:42, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Oh danke. ;-) aber das ist absichtlich so, denn so resche ich mich an denen die einmal USERNAME stehen haben, da sie damit fürs erste nicht rechnen. ;-) „Endlich wird die Rache unser sein.“ ^^ ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 01:48, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ach so. кїт гıѕто ²ى (Kommunikation|Lego) 01:54, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Und wie man oben lesen kann bist du nicht alleine Nionly (Ich) ist darauf auch reingefallen, Shaak ist eben ein Schlitzohr und wollte das eigentlich ändern, soweit ich weiss...was ab er nich geschehen ist. Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden. Nicht wahr? Ayana 21:40, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Jediquote Hallo Shaak Ti, die ehemalige Dialog- und Zitatsammlung steht kurz davor, endgültig durch den Jediquote-Namensraum abgelöst zu werden. Zitat-Seiten für die wichtigsten Charactere wurden erstellt und jeder Film hat nun seine ganz eigene Seite. Ich möchte nun einen Dank an dich aussprechen. Du warst bereit, die Erstellung von einer Personen-Seite und zwei Episoden-Seiten zu übernehmen. Dadurch wurde die Effizienz und Schnelligkeit verbessert. Diese Taten haben es ermöglicht, dass Jediquote zu dem geworden ist, was es heute ist: ein Namensraum, dem die Zukunft gehört. Eine neue, verbesserte Möglichkeit, Zitate noch leserfreundlicher zu präsentieren, als es bisher möglich war. Der Weg dorthin war lang, weshalb ich dir als Anerkennung Folgendes überreichen möchte: [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 02:40, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Oh danke sehr! :) Habe ich gerne gemacht. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 13:42, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Namenänderung Hi Shaak Ti, kann man eigentlich seinen Benutzernamen ändern?Saesee Tiin 20:42, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, kann man. Dazu musst du einen Admin fragen --''Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 20:43, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Keinen Admin, sondern einen Bürokraten ;-) und das sind: Benutzer:Premia und Benutzer:Obi-Wan K. wobei letzterer wahrscheinlich seit geraumer zeit nicht mehr aktiv war. 20:45, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Nein ein normaler Admin reicht dazu aus. --''Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 20:46, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Also meinen Benutzernamen hat Yoda41 geändert und der ist glaube ich auch kein Bürokrat. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 16:19, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Das kann jeder Admin machen. Bürokraten sind quasi Admins, die noch mehr Rechte haben. '''Pandora Diskussion*Admin 18:41, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kit Fisto Eine Frage zu Kit Fisto: wer ist Nate? Im Teil zu Ord Cestus steht, er wäre dort gestorben. Der Artikel zu Nate besagt aber, er wäre im Jahr 0 auf dem Todesstern gewesen. Das haut wohl nicht hin. Ist zwar nicht dein Gebiet laut UC, trotzdem mal ganz interessant, wenn wir das klären könnten. mfg Kit Fisto 00:17, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ja es gibt 2 Klonkrieger die Nate heißen. Nur heißt von dem einem Nate der Artikel Alpha-98, das ist auch der Nate der an der Seite von Kit Fisto Kämpft. Oben auf der Seite von Nate, steht, „''Dieser Artikel behandelt den Sturmtruppler Nate; für den Klonkrieger siehe Alpha-98." da hättest du es eig. auch sehen können, dass es 2 gibt und natürlich an den Quellen, da bei Nate nicht ''Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden als Quelle steht... Ich hoffe, dass ich dir weiter helfen konnte. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 12:31, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Jo, vielen Dank. Hab das Buch selber, nur eben länger nicht mehr gelesen. Hab das jetzt im Artikel verbessert. Kit Fisto 13:04, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::OK. Aber denk bitte daran, dass du in den Diskus immer einen Doppelpunkt mehr vor deinen Beitrag machst als der vorherige Benutzer vor seinen eigenen Beitrag. Außerdem möchte ich dich bitten, dass du in Artikel jeden Namen nur ein mal verlinkst. Das heißt, wenn Agen Kolar schon einmal verlinkt ist, das es dabei bleibt. Aber schön, dass du den Artikel Kit Fisto verbessert hast :-) ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 13:38, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Das mit dem Doppelpunkt mach ich normalerweise, außer wenn eine neue Frage aufkommt oder dies so viele Beiträge schon gab, dass man für jede Zeile nur wenige Worte hat. Zum verlinken, ich versuchs mal. :P Kit Fisto 14:26, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung. :) ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 15:10, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ungenügende Bilder Hallo Shaak, ich sehe zwar, dass du schon was länger inaktiv bist, allerdings ist es trotzdem einen Versuch wert: Kannst du dich noch erinnern, aus welcher Episode dieses Bild stammt? Wenn ja, könntest du es dann auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite eintragen. Danke, —[[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] // ''Peace is a lie'' um 13:05, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) Fisto Darf ich die UC mitmachen??? Würde gerne Schlacht um Khorm einfügen... MfG 19:42, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) :ich denke, du müsstest auf die Antwort lange warten. Da ich vor kurzem noch im UC war, sag ich mal was dazu: Ich denke, du kannst da natürlich mitmachen. So wie es ausieht, wird das wohl länger dauern das zu machen. Kit Fisto 19:45, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Gut, dann schreib' ich mich mal rein. MfG 06:15, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) Kit Fistos UC Deine letzte Bearbeitung am Artikel Kit Fisto war, wenn ich es richtig sehe, im Juli und ich wollte wissen, ob du 1. überhaupt noch aktiv bist, 2. du den Artikel weiter bearbeitest, 3. (wenn nicht) du den UC entfernen könntest und da für UV machst (TCW fehlt). Ich werde versuchen demnächst mal wieder was zu machen, gerade TCW betreffend, habe mich um die Serie aber nicht sooo sehr gekümmert. mfg Kit Fisto Diskussion 18:13, 29. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Das habe ich auf Kit Fistos Diskussion auchh schon gefragt. Wenn der Benutzer inaktiv bleibt, können wir ihn ja zusammen machen. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] Diskussion 18:15, 29. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Ja, das wollt ich dich gerade auf deiner Diskussionsseite fragen Bild:--).gif Es fehlt ja vor allem TCW, ich kann in meinen Quellen nochmal gucken und joa... Kit Fisto Diskussion 18:18, 29. Dez. 2009 (CET) Ich trage mich mal in den UC von Kit Fisto ein, in der Annahme, dass du sowieso nix dagegen hast (hatten ja schon einmal dran zusammen gearbeitet) und das du wohl sowieso nicht antworten wirst. Kit Fisto Diskussion 20:14, 29. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Ihr könnt euch da eintragen. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:03, 30. Dez. 2009 (CET) Mehrere Fragen Hallo Shaak Ti. Ich hab vier Fragen an dich: #Warum stehe ich auf deiner Freundesliste? Ich hab nichts dagegen, bin aber neugierig, was für ein Grund dahintersteckt. #Wie lange hast du für deine selbstgemachten Legomodelle der KUS-Schiffe gebraucht? #Basiert dein ARC-Trooper-Kanonenboot auf dem Republic Gunship der ersten Generation? #Wie lange hast du für deinen Zeichentrick zu den Rebellen gebraucht? Ich fände es toll, wenn du diese vier Fragen beantworten könntest. MFG Der Jedi 15:51, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Eigentlich ist das hier kein Chat-Forum. 2. ist der User auch nicht gerade regelmäßig aktiv (sry, wenns nicht simmt) 3. zu 1. du stehst nicht direkt auf der Liste, sondern Ti hats so eingestellt, dass man seinen eigenen Namen sieht, wenn man auf die seite geht. Das geht mit . Die anderen Fragen kann ich nicht beantworten, aber wie gesagt: Das ist hier kein Chat-Forum! Kit Fisto Diskussion 17:01, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Keine sorge ich gucke jeden Abend nach Nachrichten auf meiner Disku und auf meiner Beobachtungsliste. ::So erstens wurde beantwortet. ::2. Als ich die Invisible Hand bebaut habe (Mein erster Kreuzer), habe ich mehr als einen Monat gebraucht. Als ich dann die anderen gebaut habe, habe ich jeweils nur einen oder zwei Tage gebraucht. ::3. Ja falls du Skype hast kann ich dir einpaar Fotos schicken von anderen Sachen unteranderem ein Video von meinen 190 Jedi. ::4. Was? Meinst du meinen Comic (zwei intensive Wochen von 10-17 Uhr) oder dieses YouTube Video? (das ich nicht gemacht habe) Das einzige das von mir ist, ist das von Tim Wiese. ::Ich hoffe, dass ich dir weiter helfen konnte. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:20, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Wenn du nur noch kurz reinschaust, machst du dann noch was bei Kit Fisto? Kit Fisto Diskussion 19:27, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Ja. Ich habe nur sehr viel um die Ohren gehabt. Keine sorge Star Wars und die JP sind immer noch ein wichtiger Bestandteil meines Lebens. :-) ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:31, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Danke für die Antworten. Grüße und einen schönen Abend noch, Der Jedi 19:59, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) Artikel Ich habe mal eine Frage ich komme mit dem schreiben der Artikel nicht klar kann mir jemand noch mal alles erklären? (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.182.201.58 (Diskussion) 27. Mär. 2010, 13:27:53) :Wenn du eine präzise Frage hättest währe das besser. Ich weiß nicht was du genau erklärt haben willst. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 16:43, 31. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::Vielleicht wäre aber Jedipedia:Erste Schritte/Artikel eine hilfreiche Seite. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 16:50, 31. Mär. 2010 (CEST)